shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Spynder
Spynder is the het ship between Spyro and Cynder from the Skylanders and The Legend of Spyro fandoms. Canon The Legend of Spyro Spyro has been known to care for Cynder ever since he defeated her at the end of The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning. After the battle against Cynder, Spyro refused to let her get pulled into Malefor's prison and took her to the Dragon Temple with himself and Sparx. In The Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night, when Sparx told Spyro that Cynder was going to leave the Dragon Temple, Spyro rushed outside and tried to convince her to stay. Spyro was sad when Cynder left. Later, when Spyro was forced to fight against Cynder in Skabb's arena, he refused. When in the Chronicler's tests, Spyro's worst fear was shown to be Cynder turning evil again. Spyro and Cynder became a couple in the third part of the trilogy, The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon. For most of the game, the two were connected with a chain that Cynder wanted to get rid of. The chain was later removed by Malefor right before the two fought him. After they won the battle, Cynder confessed her feelings for Spyro. Skylanders The way Spyro and Cynder met is similar to how they met in The Legend of Spyro. Spyro defeated Cynder, who was under Malefor's control and got her to join the Skylanders. Skylanders Academy Cynder was the rebellious daughter of Malefor who joined Skylanders Academy in an attempt to become a hero. It was there where she met Spyro and the two became close friends. Moments *When Cynder was getting pulled into the portal of Malefor's Prison, Spyro refused to leave Cynder and saved her. *At the end of The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning, Cynder found Spyro on one of the Dragon Temple's balconies and the two discussed having a bad feeling about what was to come. *When Cynder was about to leave the Dragon Temple, Spyro tried (and failed) to convince her to stay. He told Cynder that he didn't want her to go before Cynder said goodbye and left. *After Ignitus' supposed death, Cynder comfronted Spyro. *Before the two dragons faced Malefor, he put Cynder into his control. Cynder managed to break free by realizing she had feelings for Spyro. *After the two defeated Malefor, Cynder stayed with Spyro to restore the world instead of rushing to safety and told him she loved him. Fanon Even before the ship became canon, it had lots of supporters. Spynder is the most popular ship in The Legend of Spyro and possibly all Spyro universes. Other ships such as Spymber or Spylora are seen as its rival ships despite those ships having a different version of Spyro. The Skylanders version of Spynder has popularity due to the pairing being popular in The Legend of Spyro. Some fans felt disappointed when Spynder was not made canon in Skylanders Academy. The Spynder fandom has something of a negative reputation due to many fans of the pairing not accepting other ships for the characters. Fandom FAN FICTION :Cynder/Spyro on FanFiction.Net :Spyro/Cynder on FanFiction.Net :Cynder/Spyro on FanFiction.Net : DEVIANTART : : : : TUMBLR : Trivia *Spynder is one of the only two canon couples in The Legend of Spyro, the other being Flash and Nina, Spyro's adoptive parents. *In The Legend of Spyro, the Spyro and Cynder weren't originally supposed to be a couple. However, due to the popularity of the pairing, the pairing was made canon in Dawn of the Dragon. *Until the announcement of Bowser and Donkey Kong appearing in Skylanders: SuperChargers, Spyro and Cynder were the only Skylanders to originate from a previously existing series.